<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【民国小妈】都说 by bushichihan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859528">【民国小妈】都说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan'>bushichihan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BG - Fandom, Original Work, 民国小妈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【民国小妈】都说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>二夫人与二少爷这档子事，家里用人都装不知道，知道了也绝不敢在私下里嚼舌根。<br/>二夫人年纪轻轻嫁过来没几日，老爷便调到外头去打了仗。听说二夫人是留过洋的大学生，见面果真知书达理，模样比画报的明星还漂亮。<br/>对两位少爷也算是尽心，从半大小子拉扯到现在，眨眼睛不过几年功夫。</p><p>大少爷事业心重，整月地不归家；二少爷正上大学，除却每日上课，空闲时间便在家里待着。<br/>用人们没见过二夫人与二少爷真做混事，二少爷张嘴管二夫人叫“妈”，叫得十分干脆。<br/>但有时，用人们从二夫人房间收拾出二少爷的衬衫，有时从少爷的毛衣上看到夫人特有的棕色鬈发。</p><p>这天周末下午，用人们没什么杂活，得以休息半日，因此客厅里静悄悄的。二夫人斜靠在沙发上看书，唱片里悠悠溢着千回百转的调子：原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣、良辰美景奈何天！赏心乐事谁家院？朝飞暮卷、云霞翠轩、雨丝风片、烟波画船。锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱……<br/>肩上轻轻抚上一双手，少年人炽热急躁的吻从耳后蔓延。二夫人笑着推一推他：“在这里，当心让人瞧见。”<br/>二少爷哼哼两声：“今日清净，没人会来。”<br/>两个人滚在沙发上，二夫人松垮衣裙刚露了个肩，玄关处一响，大少爷竟冷着脸立在门口。</p><p>二少爷脸都白了，从沙发上爬起来：“哥……”<br/>大少爷瞥一眼沙发上抿唇拉衣服的二夫人，将手提箱放在门柜，走近几步一拳打在二少爷脸上：“滚回房间去。”<br/>二少爷平日里跟个小狗儿一般欢实，但最怕他哥。<br/>但他仍执着道：“这件事与妈没关系，是我……是我主动的……”<br/>大少爷再次重复：“滚回去。”</p><p>二夫人咳一声，立起来拍拍二少爷的肩道：“好了，先回去，他不敢将我怎么样，嗯？”<br/>二少爷恹恹回房去了。</p><p>待屋子再次安静下来，二夫人才扯扯大少爷的手：“好了，多大人了还跟孩子似的动手？”<br/>大少爷眼里仍含着隐怒：“怎么，动一下就心疼，真当他是你亲儿子了？”<br/>二夫人吻一吻他下巴：“哪里的事，最招人心疼的不就在我眼前呢？”<br/>大少爷偏过脸去，脸色带了些绯红：“从那时就偏心。”<br/>二夫人再吻一吻他唇角：“可不是偏心你？”</p><p>大少爷叹口气，拥住她咬牙切齿：“待会儿将那小畜生的事儿交代清楚，不然没完。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>